katekyohitmanrebornfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vongola Decimo
The first-generation members and founders of the Vongola Famiglia. This group stands out among the families of the other generations thanks to being made up by individuals from the most diverse backgrounds, including a soldier, a cleric, a member of royalty and a rival mafioso. This fact had its roots on the peculiar character of the first-generation boss, who would welcome pretty much anyone that he took a liking of. Members Giotto Also known as Vongola Primo, is the first-generation boss and the man who was directly responsible for the creation of the Vongola Famiglia. While Giotto was the owner of a calm personality and the comprehensive disposition to accept anyone, he also had a strong sense of justice and was known for actively pursuing what he thought was right. This trait led him to create a team of vigilantes that protected common citizens when he was in his early teens. Originally an ideal and righteous organization, this group would eventually grow into the mafia family known as Vongola. People eventually began to describe him as "the embracing firmament that takes in everything while being dyed by everything". G. Giotto's childhood friend who later became known as Vongola Primo's right hand man. In the past, he always sided with Giotto's ideas and gave his greatest efforts to support his friends. G. once commented that, despite the fact Giotto gave him a lot of trouble by making him go along with his unreasonable acts, he never regretted following his friend. Around the time that he and Giotto started their team of vigilantes, they were often told "what can a bunch of brats possibly accomplish?". The first man to take up the title of Storm Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, G. was a skilled fighter in both ranged and close combat. During jobs, he usually made use of guns that he devotedly practiced how to handle. However, when acting on Vongola Primo's personal requests, he instead used the archery set he received from Vongola Primo himself and was never defeated. With this strength he became known as "the hurricane that blows violently". Asari Ugetsu Asari Ugetsu was a Japanese man who was a close friend of Vongola Primo. A swordsman that was considered to be unrivaled and whose talent was recognized by everybody. Surprisingly, Ugetsu never bothered to obtain a sword of his own, instead devoting himself to his love for music and becoming a skilled player of the flute. However, when he heard that his foreign friend, Vongola Primo, was in danger, Ugetsu didn't hesitate to sell the instrument that he prized more than his life in order to pay for the weapons and travel expenses he needed to go help Primo. The first man to take up the title of Rain Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, Asari Ugetsu had a friendly and easy going personality. He also spoke in a very polite form of speech and wore clothes that would usually belong to a man of high status in Japan of his time. He was known as "the passing rain of blessing that washes away everything". Knuckle Knuckle was a Catholic priest that hid a dark past under his friendly appearance. In the past, he was once an undefeated boxer who wished for the title of the strongest. However, his excessive strength caused him to kill an opponent by accident during a match. Filled with regret, he sealed away his fists, never again stepping inside a ring, and sought repentance by working to serve God. At one time however, during a moment of crisis for the Vongola Famiglia, he gave himself a time-limit of three minutes and saved the Famiglia with his fists. The first man to take up the title of Sun Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, just like how Ryohei likes to invoke the word "極限" (reads as "kyokugen" and roughly translates as "extreme"), Knuckle too repeated the word "究極" (reads as "kyuukyoku" and translates as "ultimate") quite often. He was known as "the sun that brightly illuminates the firmament". Alaude Alaude was a solitary individual who once stood at the top of the secret intelligence service of a certain country and the founder of CEDEF, thus make him the first Vongola Outside Advisor. However, he liked to remain alone without indulging to others and never kept his pace with the rest of the Famiglia. However, it has been said that, on the occasion when Vongola Primo's justice overlapped with his own, Alaude defeated more enemies than anybody else and was more considerate towards allies than anybody else. The first man to take up the title of Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia and the strongest Guardian, similarly to how Hibari doesn't like when people get into groups and also known to be the strongest Guardian of Tenth-Generation Vongola Famiglia, Alaude too disliked associating himself with others due to feeling bound. That being said, he was a serious character that acknowledged his responsibilities as a Vongola Guardian. He was known as "the drifting cloud that goes down on his own path without being caught by anything". Lampo Lampo was the young son of a land proprietor who is arrogant and spoiled to a fault, he was once described as being ignorant about human society. He has the bad habit of glorifying himself and looking down on others and wants people to go along with his selfish desires. That being said, he seems to respect Vongola Primo, to the point of being unable to defy or refuse a request from him. The first man to take up the title of Lightning Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, he has a cowardly nature in a way similar to the young Lambo. Still, he is surprisingly strong and on one occasion Primo entrusted the role of leading the frontlines during a battle. This contradiction got him renowned as "the thunderbolt that conceals a fierce blow". Daemon Spade Daemon Spade is the most shady character among the members of the first generation family. His beliefs and motivations are a complete mismatch with the rest and his loyalty is dubious at best. His creed is that the Vongola should be a heartless organization that subjugates everything with force in order to properly lead the mafia world. He destroyed anything and anyone that could weakened the Vongola behind Primo's back, including setting a trap for Cozart Simon, Vongola Primo's close friend. At one point, he betrayed Vongola Primo and forced his resignation from the position of boss due Primo's inability to overcome his softness. Afterwards, he was the only one to remain behind in the Vongola and eventually became Vongola Secondo's Mist Guardian. Still, Primo continued to hold Daemon dear as one of his Guardians. Daemon was the first man to take up the title of Mist Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia and so far the only one known to maintain the position of Guardian for two generations in a row. He was already an infamous individual by the time of the formation of the Vongola Famiglia. The legend was that those who Daemon glared at with his monocle would be cursed and appeared floating on the sea in the next day. Considering his reputation and what is known about the make up of the first-generation family, it is safe to assume that Daemon was a mafioso even before joining the Vongola. He was renowned as "the phantom whose substance cannot be grasped". Trivia *There are a number of similarities in both appearance and personality between the members of the first generation family and their correspondents in the tenth generation family. *All members carry a special watch. A gift from Primo himself